Angel or Demon
by EmeraldTwilight
Summary: A walk through the village, innocent enough right? HinaSaku


Here's a drabble I thought up yesterday. Told from one person's point of view. Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated. Lets hope it gets you hot.

Angel

That was the only way to describe her, this luscious beauty. Skin white as snow in the winter as the moons light shines upon it. Curves that dared the eyes to follow downward, to see where they led. Voice like the soft whisper of the wind as it blew through the village. Her hair, short and soft, seemingly walking the line between total black and dark blue as it shimmered in the sunshine. And of coarse, those eyes.

Oh those eyes, two milky saucers perfectly set in a sea of pure white. You could get lost in those eyes, there depth sucking you down before you could even begin to comprehend what lay behind them. They had trapped her, those eyes, and there was no way out.

She smiled lovingly at the girl, at once drawing scarlet to the surface of her delicate cheeks as her lover shyly smiled back. That shyness, that innocent demeanor that her lily flower displayed for the rest of the world was only one of the things that set the cherry blossom afire. Especially since she knows the truth, that under that mask of purity, that porcelain shell, lurked a fire just beneath the surface.

They walked along the village streets, catching each other up on what had been happening in the others life. It had been so long since they had last been able to hang out, but soon fell into their natural rhythm. Missions, teammates, clothes, gossip, whatever came up, stopping at an expensive teahouse for a time. She tried to talk her out of it, she did not like her angel to spend money on her, but she always won these arguments. It was her money to spend and she was going to spend it on her, though she was still determined to pay her back.

An hour later they walked away from the teahouse, now full of tea and rice cakes. Content. Well, one of them maybe. She knew she could not hold herself back much longer. The urge to reach out, to touch and caress this beauty was had been growing since the moment she had seen her, begging to be let out. She felt she would overflow if she did not get some release. She restrained herself, waiting until the perfect moment when no one was watching, then…

Quick as lightning grabbed she the girl into a dark alley and, before she could react, pushed her against a wall. The angels eyes were wide with surprise, but she was given no time to think as the cherry blossom pushed herself against her, the warmth of the others body sucking away any chance of fighting back. Lips captured the others in silent embrace, moving softly yet desperate; yearning for a response, which they quickly received. This was what she had been yearning for, to taste the object of her desire, to smell her scent, a mix of lilac perfume and her own natural womanly aroma, surely an aphrodisiac of the strongest kind.

Then, just as quickly as it had started, everything changes. The cherry blossom was slammed hard back into the opposite wall, pressed against it even harder then she had been pressing against the other. Her mind went blank as a hungry mouth went to work on her, starting at her neck and little by little, almost painfully slowly worked its way up to her lips, sucking first on the to lip, then the bottom. The tongue came next, seeking passage to the moist cavern, forcing its way in to explore its depths. The cherry blossom was completely at the mercy of the other as she felt the breath sucked from her lungs. Her hands came up to entangle themselves in that soft, dark blue hair, perhaps searching for a halo, or maybe even horns.

The mouth disappeared; the warmth went away, the soft hair removed from her hands, and it took a few seconds before she realized everything had stopped. Her eyes fluttered open, met with intense white of the others. She knew that look, the look of a predator as it stalked its pray. Those eyes demanded satisfaction, unspoken words written upon them. The cherry blossom was going to be punished for her act of desperation. And she wanted it. She loved it, to release this from within her lover. Only one word came to her mind as she was led back to her own apartment, heart thumping hard inside her chest. Only one word could describe the girl before her now.

Devil


End file.
